Patrolling the Borderline of Sanity
by TempleAmarok
Summary: The rain fell and everything was normal. Until one Uchiha Sasuke broke through the daily niche and sent Naruto's world to the razor edge border of sanity. Deathfic. Hints of Sasunaru. Very sad, you have been warned!


**Temple- HALLELUJAH! Did I spell that right? Oh who cares! Because I fixed my Mac! Meaning NO MORE HIATUS! ISN'T THAT AWESOME? TIME TO CELEBRATE WITH A ONE-SHOT!**

**Ember- Yay… *says with little feeling***

**Temple- Okay so this idea I came up with on my more sad days. I was listening to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls and I got super sad cuz it's like a sad song about Sasuke with hints of Sasunaru in it! Well this is an incredibly angsty story about Sasuke.**

**Ember- Yawn!**

**Temple- It isn't full Sasunaru, there are small hints here and there but it doesn't come out all the way. Sorry guys when my mac broke down I lost a lot of files. After this I'll start working on my chapters again. I'm almost done with the second part of the A Present For My Teme. So with that I go to my Disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER- Temple does not own Naruto. She didn't when her Mac broke she doesn't have it now that it works.**

**Ember-Okay, warnings! Wow… haven't done these in a while, let's see. A dab of Sasunaru hints here and there, foul language all around, death, sadness, and rain.**

**Temple- Rain? Whatever, on to my longest one shot EVER! 29 pages!**

***SQUEEE***

The rain splashed down on the rooftops of Konoha. A fierce storm was coming they had all agreed. Yet, for some reason a certain masked sensei had called his team out for training. The rain had changed little about their daily lives. The three genin of Team 7 were waiting around at training ground 3. One, a girl, sat atop one of the target stumps, swinging her feet absent mindedly while holding an umbrella over her head. Despite the umbrella her short pink hair was slicked to her face, but she refused to complain about it in front of her crush and teammate. Another student, this time a tan, short boy; stood out marveling at the rain that bombarded his spikes of bright, blonde hair. His blue eyes were wide as he shook his head and headed toward the third teammate who was leaning against one of the stumps. This boy was pale with smoldering obsidian eyes and a smoldering glare to boot. Despite the rain he had managed to keep his hair in it's normal style that was christened by his blond teammate as: The Duck Butt Doo. He glanced over as said blonde teammate stood in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke, where do you think Kakashi-sensei is?" The shorter boy asked, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Probably reading that perverted book," the pinkette put in.

"Who cares," Sasuke grumbled.

"Come on Sasuke, don't be such a prick for once," the blonde growled.

Sasuke glanced over at his friend and rival. If Naruto had walked in on the sight he had walked in on, he wouldn't be so eager to know. Besides something was bothering the raven-haired boy today. Something that Sasuke felt required all of his energy on. Naruto let out a sigh and leaned against the target beside Sasuke. The pale boy had taken all the joy out of the rainy day.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke began. The green-eyed girl turned to her crush with hope in her eyes. She knew that Sasuke wasn't going to ask her the question she wanted him to but she would always be hopeful. What was wrong with that? Like Naruto's nindo, she would never give up. With a sigh she closed the useless umbrella and let it dangle in her hand.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Sakura said after Sasuke remained silent. The prodigy gave a slight, almost invisible jump at her voice. So slight that only Naruto had noticed and only because he was shoulder to shoulder with Sasuke. Naruto watched curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"Has The Hokage mentioned anything odd lately? Mission-wise?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

"Um…no not really. The only sort of excitement we've had is sending out an order for a new ANBU outfit when one got misplaced," Sakura replied. Despite the lack of information Naruto could see that Sasuke was listening intently and thinking hard.

"Yo!" Came the normal greeting as Kakashi appeared on top of the stump that Naruto and Sasuke stood against.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, once again a very normal thing regarding the Team 7 family. The only thing not normal was Sasuke who was lost in la-la land as Kakashi ranted off his silly excuse.

"So Sensei why did you want us out today? There isn't a mission is there?" Sakura asked. Naruto's face lit up in hope at the prospect of a mission.

"No but Asuma and Shikamaru were on border patrol today and they both came colds so I said that we would finish for them," Kakashi answered.

"Border patrol?" Naruto whined, "Why do you need all of us for stupid border patrol?"

"I don't, but being so close to the Chunin Exams and because I don't think we should waste all of our energy by ourselves I decided that we would pair up for border patrol today. That way we'd only have half the work and it's like a little training session on it's own," a lazy smile formed behind Kakashi's mask.

"Whatever, you just didn't want to do it all by yourself," Sakura growled.

"What would give you that idea?" Kakashi said. The two teammates sighed inwardly and let it pass.

"Okay then so Sasuke and Naruto will patrol the West side, and Sakura and I will patrol the East side." Kakashi informed. Naruto and Sakura nodded. Kakashi began to head towards the East end of the city when he stopped.

"Oh and Naruto, make sure Sasuke is still alive will you? He's been standing like that for a long time, ja ne!" Kakashi said before leaving with Sakura at his heels. Naruto glanced over at his teammate and sure enough he was in the same position as he had been at the start of the conversation. His eyes were narrowed and his head bowed slightly.

"Sasuke? You in there?" Naruto asked. The younger was relieved when his friend looked up at him curiously.

"Come on Kakashi gave us…"

"Yeah I got it, patrol the West side of the border, come on Dobe," Sasuke grunted before walking away with his hands in his pockets. The orange clad boy grinned before realizing that Sasuke had insulted him yet again.

"Stop calling me that Teme!" Naruto shouted before running up to walk beside him.

***SQUEEE***

Border patrol was, as expected, extremely boring. Naruto would walk along side Sasuke talking about random things that would lead to him going of on random tangents. Sasuke would, as he had been doing all morning, keep quiet and focus on whatever had been bothering him. Eventually Naruto got bored of the one sided conversation and, for once, kept to himself. Rain fell steadily against the forest canopy creating a pitter-patter rhythm that kept Naruto sane, although he feared his teammate had long since lost all sanity with how quiet he had become. Sasuke even stayed silent after Naruto tripped over a stone and landed face first in the mud. The blond then proceeded to trip once more, ten minutes later and repeat the incident. This actually happened a few more times, each the same as the last.

They were about nearing the end of patrol when all the sounds just seemed to stop. The rain still fell but an ominous feeling had washed over the two boys that even Sasuke was brought out of his funk. Naruto stopped walking and looked around, Sasuke did the same.

"S-sasuke, something doesn't feel right…" Naruto said, his teeth chattering because of the cold rain.

"Shh Dobe," Sasuke scolded.

Naruto shivered but this time it wasn't from the cold. Sasuke's face had turned dead serious. Naruto jumped when a he felt a presence behind him. Sasuke was quicker than he was. Naruto turned to see Sasuke swing at the unknown person, with a kunai held tightly in his grip. A gloved hand shot out and stopped him from connecting his blow. Sasuke's wrist was brutally twisted until the raven boy was forced to drop the kunai. With a shout Sasuke aimed a kick as the kunai fell. It was then that Naruto noticed who the 'attacker' was. A slim ANBU with a hawk mask stood there, blocking an enraged Sasuke's attacks with ease.

"Sasuke! Stop it's an ANBU," Naruto shouted. Sasuke broke the ANBU's hold on his wrist and leapt back beside Naruto. He glared at the ANBU but seized his attacking.

"What the fuck man! Can't you see he's on our side?" Naruto shouted.

"No, he's not," Sasuke said under his breath as he remembered what he had gone through the previous night.

FLASHBACK

_"Mother? Father?" Sasuke stared down at his parents. It was happening again! He was reliving this nightmare. No doubt if he turned and walked out he would find his whole clan soaking in their own blood. Everything was the same. His mother and father lay dead on the floorboards of their home; his home. The place he would walk through every day when he came back from school, and where he had played with his toys as a babe. Sasuke's head snapped up when whimpers reached his ears. Little Sasuke (NOT THAT ONE YOU PERVS!) sat in the corner, refusing to look over at the bloody corpses. Sasuke frowned. This was not how he remembered it. He stepped around the mangled bodies and over to his younger-self's side._

_"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, but little Sasuke didn't seem to hear. Sasuke reached out and put his hand on the younger's shoulder._

_That's when everything stopped. Although there wasn't any silence before hand it was as if someone had clicked a mute button. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. Nothing had changed. His parents were still on the floor; blood staining the wood, with Itachi nowhere in sight. Then it was as if something dead and rotting had been stuck up Sasuke's nose. The pale ninja turned back to his younger self and was shocked to see the skin rotting off his face! Sasuke held back the need to gag as skin fell from the younger Uchiha's face. When half of it had disappeared Sasuke could see a red eye in place of his young, black ones. A very familiar red eye._

"_I-Itachi!" Sasuke gasped as fear wrapped around his heart like a vice. _

"_Little brother…" came the menacing voice. A small pale hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed. This was not happening; this was a terrible nightmare. Maybe that is because… it __**was**__ a nightmare._

_END FLASHBACK_

It was over before it began. The hawk ANBU stood behind Naruto with a kunai at his neck. The Kyuubi container's eyes were wide with shock as the blade made a small cut in his throat.

"How did you find out Otouto? What went through that brilliant little mind of yours?" Came the cruel voice of what Naruto reckoned to be Sasuke's elder brother.

"It was all there. The missing ANBU outfit, my dream, how it seemed that we were walking for miles. I bet we haven't even gotten to border yet. I'll admit I didn't notice it until the loser here tripped over the stone all those times." Sasuke said, his eyes trained on the blade that promised to sink into the soft tan skin of Naruto's neck. The raven could almost hear Itachi's smirk as he dispelled the jutsu that kept them trapped just inside the forest, outside the training grounds.

Naruto didn't dare move an inch. The kunai edge bit his skin making the cut deeper. There was no doubt in his mind that if he even attempted to do a single hand sign that Itachi would kill him. Sasuke made a slight movement and the pressure of the cold metal against the blonde's throat increased making Naruto whimper in pain. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped moving all together. Itachi made a contemplative noise at that.

"I've been watching you Sasuke. I've noticed… patterns in your daily routine. You wake up. Take your shower and eat breakfast. Then you go out and meet this boy at the training grounds. You will both train until you almost collapse from exhaustion. Then, after you go eat at that absurd ramen stand you'll stare at each other for a good two minutes before heading to your separate homes where all those little nightmares keep you up at night. Am I correct little brother, your day is filled with Naruto isn't it?" The malicious voice Itachi used sent shivers down both boys' spines.

Sasuke glanced away. He hadn't noticed it, but Itachi was right. His day was centered on Naruto. Thinking about Naruto, training with Naruto, teasing Naruto, Hell even wishing Naruto was around. He didn't even know what that meant but it sure sounded like Itachi did and that really ticked Sasuke off. Despite Sasuke's disturbed face Itachi continued, rocking the kunai back and forth making Naruto feel sick to his stomach.

"So you might have wondered why I attacked little Naru here when I could have killed you a long time ago. Naruto do you know?" Itachi dipped his face down over Naruto's shoulder so the hawk beak bumped into the tan boy's nose.

"Um… that you're a sadistic ass who likes to fuck with peoples minds?" Naruto whispered before aiming an elbow into Itachi's stomach. The ANBU clad Uchiha caught the kitsune's elbow and twisted harshly. Naruto's eyes widened and he let out a pained gasp.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, jerking forward to help until the glint of Itachi's kunai made him step back into place.

Itachi continued to twist Naruto's arm. In a last ditch effort Naruto head-butted Itachi's sharp mask, not only breaking his own nose but causing the blade to sink into his neck. Itachi stumbled backwards in shock. Naruto stumbled forward into Sasuke's arms. The younger Uchiha brought Naruto's face up. Blue eyes met black and Naruto flashed his hundred-watt smile.

"D-did I do good Sasuke?" he asked feebly. The blood from his neck wound was seeping into his orange sweat jacket.

Sasuke glanced over to where Itachi was recovering. Picking the blonde up in his arms Sasuke teleported a short distance away to set Naruto down against a tree. He could see that the kunai wound was deeper than what he had thought it had been at first. Naruto also had sustained a broken arm and a broken nose. The rain did little to clean the bloody mess. Sasuke's breaths became gasps as he tried to recover himself. He refused to believe that those were tears in his eyes. He refused to believe he was scared for Naruto. He refused to believe that he didn't want to leave the broken blonde's side. Naruto's head lolled to the side with a sickening noise and his eyes seemed to grow dimmer. He would black out at any moment.

"You did good. You did real good Naruto," Sasuke assured while keeping the pain from his voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, his voice barely a whisper. He began to hack; coughing up blood, which dripped from his lips.

"What? What is it? What do you want?" Sasuke asked, his voice turning desperate. Naruto seemed to try and gather his energy before fixing Sasuke with a determined stare.

"Kill that Bastard Teme…" Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto faded into darkness.

"Naruto? Wake up!" Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly and shook him once, the blonde's head lolled to the side.

Sasuke let a single sob shake his body as he pressed his face into Naruto's blood stained jacket. It happened again! Itachi took someone else away from him! Anything that ever happened was because of Itachi! Itachi massacred the clan! Itachi killed mother! Itachi killed father! Itachi made Sasuke an orphan! Now, Itachi took away his best friend! Sasuke bit his lips as more sobs tried to escape. Silently he let tears run down his face, mixing in with the falling rain.

"Oh Otouto, where are you?" Came the voice of Naruto's murderer. Sasuke sat up and looked over at Naruto's peaceful body. Naruto's last words came to mind. _Kill that Bastard Teme. _Sasuke stood and nodded.

"Okay Naruto, you just watch me, I'll break every bone in his body," Sasuke growled.

Sasuke teleported back to Itachi. The elder raven had half of his face covered by his hand; the mask was now broken in half on the ground. Blood seeped from between pale, long fingers. Itachi did not look very pleased. In fact he looked pissed beyond all reason. Of course when he removed his hand Sasuke could see it was a very good reason. A shard of the ANBU mask had gotten stuck in his right eye.

"You better hope that your little boyfriend is dead because if I ever find him, I'll squeeze the life from his broken body! I don't care if he has the nine tailed fox in him or not!" Itachi snarled. The elder Uchiha's eyes roamed over Sasuke and then spat, "stop that sniveling! Uchiha's don't cry!"

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF AN UCHIHA!" Sasuke roared. He began to form his hands into signs, rage swallowing him like a red tide, "FIREBALL JUTSU!"

A large gush of fire almost enveloped Itachi but the murderer jumped at the last second. His new impaired vision was hindering his reaction timing, but he was still better than his younger brother was.

Sasuke pulled three shuriken from his holder and threw them in the air just like Itachi had taught him all those years before. One bounced off another and landed in the area Itachi had previously occupied. The elder Uchiha had jumped in the air where a second shuriken was almost embedded into his ankle. Itachi pushed off a nearby tree and headed higher into the air where a third shuriken zoomed by his face, marring his skin with a bloody line. Somehow Sasuke had been able to anticipate his moves. Itachi landed on a branch and wiped the blood from dripping down his chin.

Sasuke was glaring up at his oh so 'beloved' brother. The thought of Naruto's bloody body leaning against the tree made his stomach turn uncomfortably. He wasn't just going to avenge his clan anymore. No way, this wasn't even about his clan! This was about Naruto. He would never be able to see that smile or hear his laugh. He would never be able to watch Naruto be a goof or eat ramen with him. Never again would he work up a sweat when they trained. No one would push Sasuke like Naruto did not even Itachi. Although Naruto wasn't there, he was still pushing him. His final words pushed him to destroy Itachi until he was only a mere memory! Sasuke's eyes closed tightly, letting his rain drenched bangs shadow his face. When they opened the Mangekyo Sharingan was active the black star spun angrily in the center of his blood red eyes.

Memories flashed before his new eyes. Most involved Naruto being a goof of a loser. The time they kissed, the time Naruto was able to tie him up just to talk to Sakura, and the time he got tied to the training stump. Naruto's voice played through his head reminding him of all those time's he said "Believe it", stated his nindo, or shouted his name so anyone and everyone would remember him. Yes, Naruto had made one of the biggest impressions in Sasuke's young life and, like Naruto had done once in their fight with Haku, he would kill the person who dared to harm his friend!

Itachi was watching him from his perch on the tree branch. He smirked as he saw the Mangekyo form in Sasuke's eyes. This only meant that the little kitsune carrier had died a rather traumatic death at his hands. Of course, it had been the blonde idiot's fault. Sure, Itachi would have killed him after the whole eye affair, but in all honesty, (HA Itachi being honest! He lied about killing his clan! He ain't got an honest bone in his soon to be mangled body!) he hadn't planned on killing him in the beginning.

"Itachi, you're a fucking, sadistic ass!" Sasuke shouted up at him, his fists clenched, "And now, I'm going to kill you!"

Sasuke pushed off the ground towards his brother. Itachi who, unlike Kakashi, was not used to having one Sharingan eye countered at the last second. They pushed against each other, throwing the other backwards. Sasuke skidded on the ground and Itachi immediately teleported behind him. The avenger whipped around with a kunai, slashing at his brother's stomach but only catching cloth. Itachi grabbed at Sasuke's hair and pushed his younger brother behind him aiming his own kunai at Sasuke's back. The youngest Uchiha planted two hands firmly on the earth and swept his leg under his brother's legs sending them both (because Itachi has Sasuke's hair) {What a girly move! Lol} to the ground. Itachi rolled them over so he was on top (NO YOU ITASASU LOVERS BACK OFF! NO INCEST IN THIS FIC!) Sasuke, who was working on instinct, kneed Itachi in the gut. The elder felt the air leave him in an outward breath of air and blood. Some of the gooey red substance landed on his otouto's face. The younger raven was unperturbed by this and threw his brother off of him. Itachi skidded across the ground and leapt forward, doing a simple hand sign. Sasuke did a similar sign.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" They both shouted.

Two large flames seemed to try and engulf each other; the pale brothers poured all their chakra into their attack, determined to outlast the other. Sasuke felt himself growing lightheaded. Spots danced before his eyes and he knew that Itachi would win once more. A hand grasped his shoulder just as the brother's flames dispersed. Sasuke could vaguely see silver hair and a single red eye as he let the nothingness take him.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke called out.

"Don't worry Sasuke, Sakura's with Naruto." Kakashi said in a soothing voice but Sasuke had already drifted away…

***SQUEE***

"Na-Naruto… come back. Naruto don't go…" Came Sasuke's mumbled words as he tossed in his sheets. Sasuke bolted up in bed his eyes wide. For once his normal nightmare about his parents didn't replay but instead it was one of Naruto's death. He wasn't sure which one he preferred.

"Ohayo!" Sasuke turned to see Kakashi balancing on his windowsill. Sasuke didn't even bother to point out that he was breaking and entering.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up. I would think the great Uchiha prodigy would have woken up by now, I mean even Naruto woke up an hour ago,"

"Well sorry if… Naruto? Naruto's awake? But he's dead." Sasuke said confusion muddling his mind.

"No Sakura was able to get him to the hospital before he went completely. They were able to stitch him up so he's good as new. His voice is a little hoarse and he can't move much but he's definitely gonna make it," Kakashi explained boredly. Sasuke's fists tightened and he ground his teeth.

"And WHY was I the last to know about this!?" Sasuke growled, throwing his covers off and rushing to get dressed.

"Well you were a little unconscious," The copycat ninja said in a matter-o-fact voice. Sasuke was already heading out the door. Kakashi watched him run toward the hospital for a good 30 seconds before pulling out his Makeout Paradise book, "Ah, young love…"

***SQUEE***

Sasuke burst into Naruto's room. Sakura was already there talking gently to her blonde teammate. A nurse, who had chased after Sasuke as he raced through the hall, grabbed a pale arm. Sasuke growled animalistically as she tried to pull him out the door muttering pointless things about hospital policy. Sasuke saw Naruto pull Sakura close and whisper something. The girl nodded and turned to the nurse as she stood.

"It's okay ma'am Naruto's been waiting for Sasuke-kun to come since he woke up," Sakura said motioning to the pale boy. The nurse released him and left. Sakura flashed Sasuke a small smile before saying goodbye to Naruto as she followed the grumbling nurse out. In turn the Uchiha whispered a thank you to his female teammate before joining Naruto beside his cot,

"How are you feeling Dobe?" Sasuke queeread, hiding all of the feeling that wanted to burst out.

"Better than I probably look, eh, Teme?" Naruto chuckled throatily.

It was true though, but it made Sasuke smirk all the same. Naruto was covered in bandages. Mainly it was all around his neck and face, but apparently there were a couple smaller wounds Sasuke had missed. The blonde must have gotten them when he was struggling with Itachi somehow. Naruto also had his arm in a sling, which was already signed by most of his friends, old and young. Naruto was lying down but he pushed himself in sitting position. His blue eyes were clear and wide but Sasuke remembered what they looked like as the light slowly dimmed and the twinkle vanished. Sasuke doubted he ever would.

"Hey Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked, his voice rough and hoarse.

"Yeah, I'm okay Loser, just a little worn out."

"Worn out? Sasuke, it's been almost a week, where have you been?" the younger scoffed.

"A week? Really? I must have slept through it all," Sasuke said, though he wasn't really surprised, he had burnt through all his chakra that day.

"Wow, that's amazing. Uchiha Sasuke sleeps in! I'll keep that one for blackmail." Naruto grinned, flashing his smile that Sasuke had believed he would never get to see again, "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei was over earlier and explained the whole thing. Said that you fought Itachi all by yourself for a long time and that you reached the man-gay-your Sharingan." A fine black bow raised at this as Naruto mispronounced the word.

"Apparently Itachi ran off when he got there and you passed out. Is it true that you gouged out his eye Teme?" Naruto snickered at that.

"No Dobe," Sasuke replied watching as Naruto's face fell, "You did."

"What? Really? Alright! Score one for Uzumaki! OW!" Naruto had attempted to jerk back his arm but forgot that it was in a sling. Sasuke watched in mild amusement as his blonde struggled to find a suitable position for his bad arm. Inside Sasuke was in turmoil. Itachi had promised to kill Naruto. How long would it take for the elder Uchiha to discover that he wasn't really dead? Sasuke hadn't been strong enough to protect him before, so would he be strong enough later?

"Hey Sasuke, you keep spacin' out on me. Are you gettin' a Shikamaru complex or something?" Naruto asked, waving his good hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Naruto…" Naruto paused at the serious, sad tone in his best friend's voice,

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I gotta go…"

"Go? Go where? Will you visit me later? The nurse says that I have to sleep some more soon but I should be awa…"

"No Naruto, I won't be back today."

"Sasuke, what are you getting at? Do you have a mission to do?"

"Listen, I'm sorry Naruto. I wasn't smart enough to figure out Itachi's plan soon enough. I wasn't quick enough to stop him from getting to you. I wasn't strong enough to kill Itachi like you asked," Naruto's eyes widened at this as the memory finally came back to him, "I have to protect you because…you're my best friend Naruto."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered breathlessly, but Sasuke continued.

"I'm going to leave now and I may not come back. I just wanted you to know that you're my best friend…" Sasuke felt as if he were leaving something unsaid but he doubted he would ever be ready to say it. He stood from the stiff plastic chair but a tan hand grasped his wrist. Sasuke looked over at Naruto to see watery blue eyes and a weak smile.

"You better come back Teme, or I'm gonna drag you back myself," The blond promised. _Because that's his nindo, his ninja way. _Even Sasuke smiled at that. Naruto's grin widened at the prospect of making the Uchiha smile and let go. With a final thought Sasuke grabbed the cast on Naruto's arm. Without any sort of pen he bit into his finger until blood welled up and signed his name.

"Goodbye Naruto."

***SQUEEE***

It had been a week before Naruto was released from the hospital. Each day he waited for Sasuke's return, hoped for it. Everyday Sasuke didn't return. Things went around as usual. Kakashi and Sakura joined Naruto in the normal façade as they trained and went on simple missions. Everyday Naruto arrived at the bridge to see only Sakura standing there and together they stared at the empty spot Sasuke had left. There was no on e there to smirk and tease Naruto. No one was there for Sakura to fawn over. No one was there to make them try. It dawned on them that without Sasuke there neither felt much motivation. Sakura had no one to impress and Naruto had no one to overcome. Eventually Naruto came to the realization that it was time for him to fulfill the promise he made to Sasuke and so set out on his own.

It wasn't easy. Sasuke had seemed to avoid villages as much as he could, as did Itachi. Without knowing of a place where either would go Naruto was walking blind. Luckily a few had seen a raven-haired teen pass by and Naruto was able to figure out a general direction. The trek soon began to wear on the blond and he wanted nothing more than to find Sasuke and go home so things could return to normal. It wasn't until nearly two months since he first left that Naruto had backtracked his way to the Naruto Bridge. The sun was just setting and thunder rumbled overhead. The storm clouds spliced with the setting sun made a pretty mix that Naruto was not able to enjoy.

As he made his way across the bridge, tired and hoping for a bed to sleep in Naruto tripped over something big and landed in something wet. Half hidden in the shadows was a human body. Not just any human body but one with pale skin and raven colored hair. Naruto's heart began to crash in his chest as he crawled toward the lifeless shell. Uchiha Itachi lay there, his face down in blood. Someone had butchered the body so it was almost unrecognizable. Naruto poked at it, feeling his stomach roll. The body almost seemed to collapse inwardly and another fact became apparent. Someone had broken nearly every bone in Itachi's body. Naruto felt his stomach do another flip and he felt bile come up. Naruto stumbled over to the side of the bridge, nearly slipping in the lake of blood twice before he threw up over the side. It was then that he heard it.

It was a faint noise, but Naruto definitely heard a moan. The blond kitsune wiped the vomit from lips before looking over his shoulder. Another body lay on the bridge farther away from Itachi's. Naruto made his way toward it just as the rain began to fall in spaced out drops. Every step Naruto took felt like he was carrying around his weight plus Chouji's. He finally made it to the body and fell to his knees from fatigue and just plain stress; dark obsidian eyes stared up at him.

"Naruto…" came the barely recognizable voice of his best friend.

"Sasuke, you're gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you back to Konoha. Or-or maybe-maybe someone in the village here will help! I'm sure that crazy old man Tazuna will…"

"Naruto, I'm dying," Sasuke breathed, interrupting Naruto's rant. Naruto gripped the front of Sasuke's bloodied shirt and shook him hard.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! Stop saying stuff like that Sasuke! Stop trying to say goodbye!"

"Naruto, this is good…"

"DAMMIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted dropping Sasuke as tears leaked from his eyes, "You're always so fucking good at saying goodbye to everyone that you never take the time to say anything positive! DON'T YOU FUCKING GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW I FEEL? I CARE ABOUT YOU SASUKE! I CARE AND YOU'RE TOO BUSY TRYING TO GET RID OF ME TO NOTICE!"

"Stupid Dobe… out of all the losers back at the village… you're the biggest, but unlike those lesser losers *Hack Hack Cough* I can't seem to break my bond with you… I don't even think I want to anymore…" Sasuke broke into a fit of coughs, spitting more blood onto his and Naruto's shirts. Sasuke was a sight. He was missing a leg and his body was littered with cuts. Whatever wasn't red seemed to be turning black and blue.

"Sasuke… stop talking about that shit. When the medic Nin fix you up Kakashi's gonna work you into the ground for all the training you missed. I can't wait to see that, which means we gotta get you home fast." Naruto said trying more to convince himself than the Uchiha.

"Naruto, listen, I won't make it…" Sasuke said, his breathing became difficult.

"Sasuke, stop it, you can't do this to me again!" Naruto whimpered cradling the raven's head with his hand and holding his body close.

"That's right…you thought I died before… with Haku. 'cept this time…I really a-am dying…" Sasuke chuckled at the irony of it all.

"Sasuke…" Naruto shut his eyes tightly and pulled Sasuke closer.

"Naruto, promise me something… after I die… you take me back to the village and all, whatever makes you happy. I figure a Dobe like you would want to give me a funeral with a bunch of people I don't care about… but you have to-to…bec-become…" Sasuke began to cough again, his body going into spasms, "Don't give up on your dream. You better become Hokage or I'll haunt your ass."

Naruto smiled and nodded vigorously, "I promise, Sasuke…"

"Remember, that's your nindo… you have to become Hokage… or… you have to…follow…Hokage…your…dream…"

The blonde ninja knew he was losing Sasuke for the final time. Of course Sasuke was perfect. He was good at everything, saying goodbye was just another thing to add to that long list. He hugged the avenger tightly, running fingers through his messed up hair. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's free hand tightly as if doing so would mean that he would remain there forever. Naruto began to sob loudly as the last rays of the sun vanished and Sasuke's hand slowly went limp. The rain fell from overhead as if the heavens were crying at the loss of their beloved Sasuke. Naruto roared and howled at the sky, wanting the spirits to give Sasuke back. Didn't they know that Sasuke was too young to go yet? Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's hair and screamed in pain. He wanted them to give back Sasuke, give back HIS Sasuke!

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried loudly.

***SQUEEE***

It had taken Naruto a long time to work up the energy to carry Sasuke's body to the little island town. He practically collapsed on Tazuna's front step. Little Inari was the first to notice him and was so excited until he realized the unusually silent Sasuke on Naruto's back. The family tried to console him as Tazuna got Sasuke's body embalmed so it could make the trip back to Konoha. Naruto didn't sleep that night nor the next. The day after that was Sasuke's funeral back in Konoha. A lot of people showed up and Naruto noticed that most of them didn't even know Sasuke. Of course he was the Uchiha prodigy. Not only was he the strongest genin in the village but the one who killed Itachi too. It was like he had said; it was a funeral with a bunch of people he didn't care about. There were a lot of other people. All of the genin teams showed up, even though they weren't very close to the stoic raven. Sakura was bawling in Kakashi's shirt while the masked jonin looked like he was in physical pain.

It was raining again. Naruto figured that it always rained on his worst days. It rained when Itachi came, it rained when Sasuke died, and now it rained at Sasuke's funeral. Naruto wiped his eyes and stared at the monument. Lord Hokage had used some of the Uchiha funds to build a whole monument for Sasuke, later the rest of the clan member's names would be added. Right now Sasuke's name was boldly engraved in the stone made of snowflake obsidian that Naruto had chose. Another feature Naruto was allowed to pick was the text engraved in his honor to remind future generations who this monument was dedicated to.

Sasuke Uchiha, The last and greatest Uchiha. Took too soon and before his time but died with the honor of a true Shinobi. He was a great friend and a great rival. He would have made a fantastic Jonin. His memory will live on forever and the promises made to him will be fulfilled just as he fulfilled the promises he made to us.

***SQUEEE***

Temple-** ***sobs uncontrollably*****

**Ember- calm down Temple, its okay, shhhh**

**Temple- I KILLED SASUKE!!!!!!**

**Naruto- NOOO! MY TEME IS DEAD! *Sobs with Temple***

**Ember- Well you did kill Itachi to, isn't that a plus?**

**Temple- NO!!! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!!!!**

**Ember- um… Oh come on people! I'm not the type to do this! HELP ME! I know! Maybe if we give Temple-chan lots of reviews she'll get better**

**Temple- THEY WON'T BRING SASUKE BACK!!!!**


End file.
